Surprise Visit
by Isabelle321
Summary: У Курта день рождения и семейство Хаммел-Хадсон устраивает ему визит-сюрприз. В другой раз они точно подумают, прежде чем наведаться без предупреждения, ведь Курт не остался в долгу и сам устроил неожиданный сюрприз своей семье.


**Автор/Переводчик:** jwmelmoth/Fistex

**Бета:** Fake fairy

**Благодарности:** Благодарю Fake fairy за обложку и работу бетой!

- Мне не терпится увидеть его лицо, - произнес Берт в двадцатый раз с тех пор, как они сели в такси у аэропорта Джона Кеннеди. (Финн посчитал.) Финн слегка нервничал. Конечно, ему тоже не терпелось встретиться с братишкой, но вечеринка-сюрприз по случаю дня рождения Курта означала также встречу с Рейчел. Он коротко поговорил с ней по телефону, чтобы узнать, когда Курт придет домой с занятий и атмосфера их разговора была смущающей и напряженной. По крайней мере, в этот раз Берт подстраховался, чтобы не злить Курта и взял с собой в Нью-Йорк только Финна и Кэрол; Блейн и остальные увидят именинника на его официальной вечеринке, когда парень приедет домой в Лайму в эти выходные. Но, так как у Берта была назначена деловая встреча с кем-то в столице, он решил взять свою семью и навестить Курта в его день рождения, устроив тому сюрприз. Был учебный день, и Рейчел заверила их, что он будет дома. Берт планировал пригласить всю семью на ужин и провести вместе вечер, на что наверняка не будет времени в эффектную вечеринку, которую планировал Курт (которая включает в себя много каверов песен и спонтанных дуэтов и, предполагает Финн, тщательно подготовленный подарок "любовная песня-плюс-танец" от одноклассников Блейна и Курта из Далтона. Блейн любит такие широкие жесты, и он не ходил на репетиции хора последнее время, так как ездил в Вестервилль. Финн подозревает, что парень готовит свой собственный подарок).

Несмотря на то, что он нервничал из-за встречи с Рейчел (внезапная мысль, что ему, возможно, тоже нужно было приготовить что-то вроде серенады, подкралась к Финну, когда они поднимались по лестнице к лофту), энтузиазм Берта был заразительным и Финн одарил маму счастливой улыбкой. Она улыбнулась в ответ и поправила прическу. Финн знал, что она делала это, только когда хотела получить одобрение от двух мужчин в своей жизни: мужа и ее самопровозглашенного "личного стилиста". Финн никогда не отрицал, что ничего не понимает в моде, но даже он признавал, что его мама выглядит как-то… приятнее, когда Курт подбирает ей наряд. Менее «по-мамски», что также немного смущало.

Когда они поднялись на нужный этаж, Финн сразу же узнал девушку, сидящую у двери. Сантанасидела в очень потертом кресле, подогнув длинные ноги под себя. Она читала какой-то учебник, но посмотрела на них, как они подошли, и вытащила наушники из ушей, улыбнувшись.

- Отлично, компания-сюрприз здесь, - сказала она, сладко улыбаясь. - Мистер и Миссис Хаммел… Шу 2.0. Неплохой жилет.

- Я не похож на него, - пробормотал Финн, застенчиво приглаживая жилет. - Курт в квартире? Ты же не проболталась, правда?

Сантана улыбнулась еще шире. - Честное слово девушки-скаута, - поклялась она, - именинник совершенно точно будет удивлен.

Почему-то Финн засомневался в ее словах, даже в том, что Сантана была девушкой-скаутом в прошлом, но Берт уже открывал раздвижную дверь. Он сиял от уха до уха. - Курт? - Крикнул он, входя. - Сюрприз! С днем рождения, парень! - Кэрол последовала за ним. Финн бросил на Сантану еще один подозрительный взгляд. Она выглядела очень довольной собой, и медленно пазлы мозаики соединялись вместе в голове Финна. Черт.

- Эм… Берт… - начал он, но последовавший шум и безошибочно узнаваемый высокий голос сводного брата подсказали ему, что было уже слишком поздно. Он взял себя в руки и вошел в лофт.

Ему всего лишь потребовалось проследить за шокированными взглядами Берта и Кэрол, чтобы найти Курта. Он стоял около кухонного стола, одетый в узкие джинсы и с фартуком на голую грудь. То, что еще минуту назад было миской, предположительно со взбитыми сливками, лежало осколками на полу. На плите стоял незаконченный торт.

А на кухонном столе лежал полуголый парень.

Он был блондином, высоким и мускулистым – Финн действительно не хотел узнавать о последнем, но на парне не было рубашки, так что это было сложно пропустить. Он лежал на спине, с джинсами, держащимися на коленях. Курт стоял между его ног и Финн быстро отвел глаза, чтобы избежать заметить то, что парень, не интересующийся парнями, не должен видеть, особенно, когда это напрямую касается твоего брата. Вместо этого он сосредоточил свое внимание на блондине. Боже, он надеялся, что на его животе сбитые сливки, а не… что-то похожее. Особенно из-за того, что это же было и на лице Курта. Все, прекрати думать об этом, остановил себя Финн, и запрятал эти мысли к Сэму, танцующему стриптиз в "Жеребцах". Между тем, к Берту постепенно возвращалась способность говорить. Одновременно с этим его сын начал бормотать извинения.

- Полагаю, мы определенно устроили тебе сюрприз…

- Пап, это совсем не то, о чем ты подумал…

- Кто он?

- Папа, Кэрол, это мой…

- Десерт? - Разум Финна услужливо подкинул ему мысль, и она тут же сорвалась у него с языка. Он почувствовал, как его щеки краснеют, в то время как Курт бросил на него осуждающий взгляд.

- Парень, - поправил брата Курт, - мы просто… пекли торт.

Блондин приподнялся и виновато оглядел себя, прежде чем встретиться лицом к лицу с Бертом. - Что ж, это вышло жутко неловко, - проговорил он, болтая ногами и он прозвучал (для Финна), как тот парень из фильма с Джулией Робертс, в котором она играла кинозвезду, а парень владел книжным магазином. Курт любил этот фильм. - Я Адам, - продолжил блондин. - Я учусь в НЙАДИ вместе с вашим сыном. - Он посмотрел по сторонам, чтобы найти, чем вытереть руки, но ничего не найдя, использовал для этого свои джинсы, прежде чем протянул руку Берту. - Адам Кроуфорд.

- Берт Хаммел, - ответил нерешительно отец Курта, - моя жена Кэрол. - Он кивнул в ее сторону.

Адам с радостью улыбнулся. - Очень приятно познакомиться с вами. Курт рассказал мне все о вашей чудесной свадьбе.

Кэрол просияла при этих словах. – Здравствуй, Адам. Боюсь, Курт не сказал нам, что он с кем-то встречается, - произнесла она осторожно.

- Да, брат, что насчет этого? - Добавил Финн. - Когда ты собирался нам рассказать?

Курт приподнял бровь. - Когда счел бы нужным, Финн. Например, на вечеринке в день рождения. Адам поедет в Лайму со мной.

- Если, конечно, вы не будете против, - быстро добавил Адам, смотря на Берта. Отец Курта хмыкнул.

- Ну, я не смогу его остановить, так ведь? - Сказал Берт. - Если Курт что-то решил, он своего добьется.

Адам усмехнулся. - Это правда.

- Так… Берт замолчал. - Я хотел сходить с сыном в ресторан в его день рождения. Думаю, ты тоже захочешь пойти.

- Я с удовольствием, - ответил Адам вежливо, вопросительно взглянув на Курта. Его бойфренд пожал плечами. - Он все равно устроил бы тебе допрос в Лайме, возможно даже лучше покончить с этим сейчас, - сказал Курт.

- Эй, это мое право как отца, - запротестовал Берт, чем вызвал улыбку у Адама.

- Я постараюсь не разочаровать вас, сэр. Позвольте мне начать с того, чтобы одеть рубашку.

Берт кивнул и проследил, как парень исчез в занавешенной части лофта. - Так… - начал он снова. - Новый бойфренд, да? Вы выглядите очень… комфортно друг с другом.

Курт покраснел. - Я собирался рассказать тебе папа, клянусь. Знаю, вышло плохо…

Берт посмотрел на Кэрол для моральной поддержки и затем улыбнулся, поправив козырек кепки. - Все в порядке, парень. Он выглядит приличным. Воспитанным. И ты уже взрослый, живешь отдельно, тебе следует делать то, что ты хочешь. Моя вина, что я вас прервал. Но в свое оправдание замечу, что Сантана не остановила нас.

Курт закатил глаза. - Конечно, она это не сделала, - произнес он раздраженно.

- Нет, конечно, я не стала, - согласилась она, входя на кухню. - Так гораздо веселее. И в итоге ведь получился настоящий сюрприз на день рождения. Торт готов? У меня низкий уровень сахара и мне нужно его повысить до того как пойти на работу в бар и поливать мои буфера джин-тоником.

Финн в ответ уставился на нее. Довольная, что ее реплика произвела желаемый эффект, Сантана дошла до плиты и критически осмотрела торт. – Молись, чтобы он был с глазурью, Фарфоровый, - сухо произнесла девушка. Курт вздохнул. - Пойду тоже переоденусь, - тихо сказал он, вытирая руки о свой фартук.


End file.
